


Rise and shine

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean still sleeping, F/M, Morning, Wake Up Call, annoying reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean's best friend and you always need to wake him up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> If you watched Merlin, you know where I got this dialog. Like always, happy reading everyone.

You open the window, and see shirtless Dean is still sleeping. Only the blankets cover his lower body.   
"Rise and shine!" He groan and rub his face when the room bright with sunlight.   
"Can't you figure out something to say?" Dean asked annoyed. You looked at him, play innocent.   
"Oh what?"   
"Every morning, you say the same thing." You smile and replied, just do it in purpose to tease him.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. How about up and anthem?" He shook his head annoyed.   
"Shake a leg?!" He looked annoyed at you.   
"Up you lazy daisy...?" You said still joking. "Oh, you don't like any of them do you?" He shook his head annoyed at you. You smile and get out from his room. Sam heard everything and just laugh. He can't imagine how angry Dean look when someone interrupted his slept. But he know, that Dean can't mad at you with just a small matter. That is why, he just let you do whatever you want.


End file.
